Deceptive Little Flower
by LoreliD
Summary: Jane satisfies a long harbored carnal curiosity as only Jane would. Canon Jane lemon O/S


**A/N: **This is just meant to be a fun little fling...well, fun for Jane. ;) In my imagination, she was changed at about age fourteen or fifteen, and this piece would take place about one hundred years after her change. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

With the lithe step of a ballerina, I lightly glided alongside the damp stone fortress wall of my beloved Volterra in eager anticipation. The soft warmth of the May evening caressed my cold skin and aided in luring me away from my lonely, contemptible bedchamber. Soon, the others would gather in the turret to feed. Yet, I had grown weary of dining on what was served to me, tired of fare that cowered in fear before me, knowing full well the doom that awaited them once the massive wooden doors closed shut with brutal finality. Fear tainted the taste in my humble opinion.

Tonight, I had planned a bit of sport.

I stooped to pluck a single Papavero blossom from the field at my feet and tucked it into the twist of hair at the base of my neck. _Poppies are such deceptive little flowers._ I mused appreciatively, _harmless enough at first glance, but they held a secret power that brought humans to their knees_.

That wasn't the only similarity we shared; the poppy's blood red petals also perfectly matched the color of my eyes.

With the flower securely in place, I looked down at myself in satisfaction. My corset was tight; my waist seductively diminutive and my bust perfectly sculpted into the new midnight blue taffeta and black lace gown Aro had tailored for me in Milano.

I liked to think of it as my hunting outfit.

My feet, adorned in matching blue satin slippers, resumed the hunt. The wind shifted, bringing with it a delectable new scent. I only hoped it was _his_ scent, the boy I'd been watching from the Volterra tower. I would be cross if I'd have to go looking for him and soil my new dress.

Heidi had convinced me to finally satisfy my curiosity and pursue him. "He can offer you something Aro never can," she whispered into my ear as I watched him for the twelfth consecutive night. "The scent of his arousal, the thrill of fear when he realizes his coming death, it will only add to your satisfaction," she coaxed suggestively. I continued to watch him until he wandered away and then I returned to my chamber in a state of tortured titillation. Heidi's words had put a long unspoken desire into tangible reality, a desire that could not be fulfilled in Aro's bed. I watched the boy for a few more nights, observing his patterns and taking note of the time he usually departed the ruins. I resolved that the next night, he would become my prey.

The night had come and silently I flitted along the hillside between the young Cypress saplings that were green with the verdant new growth of spring and through the tall waving grass dotted with wild white daisies. Even after almost a hundred years I was still able to appreciate the beauty of the Tuscan countryside. The gentle hills and fields of golden wheat never failed to penetrate the very blackest of my moods.

Before long I came upon my destination. Spreading serenely before me, nestled into the hillside against the city wall were the ancient Roman theater ruins, its remaining columns standing like ghostly sentinels in the bright glow of the moon. My sharp gaze fell to the crumbling green entombed stone benches, and there I spied him. He was seated in his accustomed place third row from the front. A wistful expression played on his bronzed face as he leaned back on his elbows, his face turned up in observation of the heavens. One leg was bent at the knee, his foot resting on the stone bench, the other leg dangled playfully as he swung it back and forth like a carefree child.

He was beautiful, for a human. His powerfully chiseled jaw tensed as he pursed his seductive thin lips in thought. A strand of his messy mahogany hair fell into his eyes and he blew it away with an impatient huff. I licked my lips and silently drew closer. Naturally he didn't notice my approach until I wished it. His head whipped toward me when my foot intentionally snapped a twig on the ground.

"Buona Sera," I purred as I reached up and swept back a tendril of my hair that had freed itself. I allowed my finger to lightly trail down my alabaster neck and across my bosom, softly fondling the heavy black lace trim of my bodice. His eyes followed the path my fingers took and my marble skin seared with his enraptured gaze. _Nothing like Aro_, I noted with increasing excitement.

"Buona Sera," he stuttered in reply once he'd found his voice. I smiled angelically.

I moved closer to him, my gaze downcast demurely in an attempt to hide my red eyes from him as long as was possible. His maddeningly sweet scent raged in my nostrils and the venom began to flow freely down my throat.

_Nothing. Like. Aro._

He sat upright on the bench and assumed a more polite position for receiving me. I gracefully glided over and sat down beside him. His green eyes raked over me appreciatively as they traveled from my bare shoulders to the modest cleavage peeping out from my gown. The instant he registered my burgundy red irises, instinctual fear raised the hair on his flesh. I acted quickly.

"Admiring the stars?" I simpered coquettishly, intentionally blowing my honey sweet breath across his face. It produced the desired effect. He was stunned into submission and nodded in a befuddled daze, his open, pouty mouth alluringly inviting.

I seized upon those lips, unable to contain myself any longer. He gasped in surprise at the chilling sensation of my tongue seeking his, but surrendered willingly enough when he felt my hand groping at the waist of his pants.

All men are alike, human or otherwise... Easily preyed upon so long as their cocks are pleasantly engaged.

I smiled triumphantly while I devoured his luscious little mouth. His arms encircled my waist, the heat of his bronze human flesh delightfully searing my marble coolness through the thick taffeta of my gown.

He broke free from my suffocating kisses and gasped for air. I let him fill his lungs; these would be his last breaths after all…

"What are you?" He whimpered as I left a trail of tiny kisses down his neck, over the delectable pulsating artery that throbbed teasingly against my icy lips, driving me closer to my abandon with every ebb and flow. I held my mouth there for the briefest of moments, savoring his aroma, and felt my eyes darken to obsidian.

"Patience, my pet," I cooed and pulled away from him slowly. I stood and backed away, raising my right hand and beckoning him to follow. The stone bench was too exposed; my deed required the protection of shadow.

I retreated to the single remaining standing wall of the theater and he followed me like the good pet that he was. Concealed in darkness, I pulled him to me.

He brought his hands to my shoulders and lightly traced his fingertips from my collarbones to my wrists, encircling them with his fingers. Quickly, he pulled my hands up over my head and pinned them to the ancient brick wall. I gasped in excited shock, no one within the Volturi ever dared to display any dominance over me, and this weak human's ignorant control was beyond exhilarating.

He leaned into me and kissed me violently, forcing his tongue into my mouth with frenzied need. I kissed him back, being careful not to be too rough. I was so close to having him. I didn't want to scare him off, then I'd have to be quick and my fun would be ruined. Playing my part only increased my excitement, he had no that idea death had come for him.

He released my hands and placed his palms down against the bricks, one on either side of my head while he ground his hips teasingly into mine. I hissed in shocked pleasure and pulled his waist to me, being ever mindful to not reveal my strength. He grunted and plunged his tongue deeper into my mouth, seemingly oblivious to my icy lips. I, however, was all too aware of his warmth. The heat of his flesh was entirely new to me, it stirred something that I thought had died long ago. My body began to tingle strangely, a numbing warmth spreading from my center out to my fingertips. I didn't protest when he gripped my shoulders and allowed him to turn me so that my back was pressed against his heated flesh, and my face was pressed into the damp brick wall. His hands fumbled down my skirt, clumsily pulling up the heavy taffeta, and my petticoat underneath, before yanking my underclothes down in an insistent jerk. I gasped again at his dominance over me and smiled at the momentary illusion of helplessness I felt as he pulled my pantalettes down and my face scraped against the brick. I then smirked at the knowledge that soon enough, I would have _my _way with him.

My undergarments fell to my ankles and I felt his hard and hot cock slide between my legs teasingly as he started to grind into me again. My icy skin felt as though it would combust into flames as he pulled away then pushed his warm human cock eagerly into me. I hissed as he filled me deeply, then withdrew and filled me again. Again and again, this beautiful human stranger, not meant much longer for this world, took me, pillaged me and devoured me. I reveled in it, allowed myself to surrender to him.

_NOTHING like Aro. _

Heidi was right, the scent of his arousal blossomed around me and the aroma pushed me over the limits of my control. I brought my hands around my back, and pushed him off of me with more force than I had intended. He fell back onto the ground, a bewildered expression laced with excitement crossed his face as I turned around. He stayed there on the grass, twitching and expectant, his green eyes watching me closely as I took a few stalking steps toward him. I gathered my skirts up in my hands and pounced on him, mounting him like the play thing he was. I swirled my hips in circles as I enveloped him. I repeated the movement, and with each pass, my need grew, my blood lust virtually uncontrollable now. His head fell back in ecstasy, putting his deliciously throbbing neck and artery on teasing display for me.

_Stupid little human. If you only knew..._

I could feel my urge growing. As he swelled inside of me, his cock throbing in time with his pulsating artery, I brought my lips to his and kissed him once more. I moved my hand to his head, ran my fingers through his soft mahogany locks and pulled his head back slowly as I whispered in his ear. "Thank you, my pet. You'll never know how much."

I took one last deep breath, hoping I'd remember the scent of this moment for eternity, and shuddered in utter rapture as my orgasm overtook me. I sucked and pulled on his neck while I watched the light fade from his eyes, while I witnessed his soul dissappear. With a smile, I drained the pretty human boy of his life, and made sure to lick every last drop from my lips.

* * *

All my beta love to LightStarDusting, xoxoxox


End file.
